


The story of two twins

by Daryldixon2



Category: Billy the Exterminator (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: I just want to clarify that it's only a story (You know that). And it doesn't actually happen.And the reason why I changed the name from Avery to Brinley is because I thought Brinley fits better





	1. Authors Note!

This is the story of two twins by the name of Bryce and Brimley Bretherton both 8 years old


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that it's only a story (You know that). And it doesn't actually happen.
> 
>  
> 
> And the reason why I changed the name from Avery to Brinley is because I thought Brinley fits better

Brinley and Bryce Bretherton 8 year old twins are at Vexcon and their dad Billy Bretherton,39, walked in. Pam is there. Now they're having a meeting. It went bad. Ricky and Billy are face to face. Arguing. Suddenly Ricky loses it and slams Billy into the wall, and threw him into the floor and left. Brinley and Bryce stood there in shock.

"I'm ok kiddos." Billy said.  
"I can't believe he did that to you." Donnie said.  
"Mom, I'm ok." Billy said.

 

~1 hour later ~

Billy and the twins are home and he made dinner when Ricky comes in.

"Get out!" Billy said.  
"I want..." Ricky was cut off.  
"You did enough damage for one day." Billy said. "I don't want you around me and my kids. Don't even show up to work."

Ricky left and moved to Georgia. Billy got his kids in bed, and went to lock the doors before going to bed himself. 

 

~Morning ~ ~3AM~

Billy got his kids up, and now they're at the airport. Brinley is in his lap, asleep. Ricky was uninvited so it's just 3 adults and 2 children going on vacation. They got into the plane and took off on a 6½ hour flight to Honolulu,Hawaii. They arrived to their rented house and Billy got the room next to the twins shared bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Enjoying their Hawaii getaway.


End file.
